Trapped
by Klainechester
Summary: Sam never doubted his brother. And even now, lying under 6 feet of soil, he's still sure that his brother will come to his rescue. Sam - buried alive.


**Trapped**

When Sam first opened his eyes, it was completely dark. He waited for a few moments for his eyes to adjust in hope to see something, anything but that didn't happen. He couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. The last thing that he remembered was him and Dean hunting a poltergeist and when they separated, he was grabbed from behind and then blank. Sam put up his hand to feel his surroundings but just as he raised it no more than 4 inches above his head it came in contact with a hard surface. Sam's first reaction was to press his palms against it and to push but when it didn't budge he was officially allowed to freak out. He was in some kind of wooden box, that was pitch black and it was getting hot fairly quickly and Sam figured that it was from the big gulps of air that he was taking. He forced himself to calm down but the panic flared again when a horrifying thought came to his mind that he was most likely buried alive.

"Help me!" Sam screamed in hope of getting a response but it was head silent. "Somebody get me out of here! Dean!" Again… Nothing. Sam pounded his fist against the wooden casket but it was no use. So soon he forced himself to stop and just lay there, shaking and sweating and hoping that his brother would find him in time before he ran out of air. Hoping that his brother would save him, just like he always does.

Sam didn't know how much time had passed. It felt like hours but it was probably just minutes. The air around him was getting thicker and hotter and he didn't know how much longer he would last. But then he remembered something. His mobile! He forgot that he had it with him because he was panicking. With trembling hands, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. Praying to every religion he knew that he would get reception.

He only had two bars but it would be enough to make a phone call. Pressing Dean on speed dial, Sam brought a phone to his ear. It was stuffy and hard to move. All of his muscles were cramped and his back ached from laying on bare wood for this long. Dean answered his phone after two rings, "Sam! Sammy, where are you?"

"Dean…" He croaked out.

"Sammy where are you? Are you hurt? What happened?" Dean bombarded him with questions and his head was spinning. He didn't know what to say, it was probably the lack of oxygen and it started messing with his head.

"I-I think I was… I think I am in a coffin…" He said eventually.

"What!? Sam! Where are you?" Dean spoke loudly and Sam just now realized that his head was hurting. Oh god…. He needed to get out.

"I think I am buried alive Dean…" Sam managed to say, his voice hoarse. "It's hard to breathe."

"Ok. Ok buddy. I will find you. I will get you out. Do you remember anything? Do you have any idea where you are?" Dean tried hard to keep the panic out of his voice but it was hard since he just found out that his brother was probably buried alive and he had no idea where the kid is.

"I-I don't know, I woke up here and I…Dean I can't breathe…" Sam's voice shook as he tried to speak. A few tears slipped out of his eyes as he thought of his brother not making it here in time. He didn't want to die. Not this way. He always thought he would go down in a fight or trying to protect his brother, but not like this.

"Sam. Ok Sammy. Alright. Just try to keep calm…" Dean knew it was a stupid advice to a person who lied under 6 feet of soil. "There is a cemetery close by. I'm already on my way. Just hang in there kiddo and stay on the line."

"H-hurry D'n." Sam slurred.

"I will. I'll find you, I promise."

"I know."

Sam felt light headed and he thought that he couldn't take it anymore when he heard shuffling from above. He heard his brother's voice shouting for his to say something and he tried but he was simply too weak, his throat too dry. "Dean…" he croaked out but he was certain his brother couldn't hear him.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Could be faintly heard above. Sam smiled weakly. His brother had found him. Not that he doubted it. Not even for one moment. The thudding grew closer and soon enough he felt Dean tapping against the casket, trying desperately to open it and calling Sam's name.

Sam gasped when fresh air hit him in the face. He felt two strong hands pull him up into a sitting position and then wrap themselves around his shaking body, gently hugging him. Sam didn't even have the strength to pick up his and hug back so he just sat there enjoying the comfort and still gasping for breath. He heard his brother whispering comforting things into his ear and that calmed him down a little bit, even if he couldn't make out the words very clearly but a few moments later Sam realized that he was still sitting in a coffin, in a grave, and he suddenly felt very nauseous.

"D'n…" Sam managed to get out.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Need to…get out." Sam felt his breathing pick up and he felt light headed and dizzy again.

"Right. Let's get you out of here." Dean was about to help his brother out of the coffin but when he heard Sam's labored breathing, he stopped. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Breathe Sam. You're out, you're safe now ok?" Dean rambled on for Sam, just hearing his brother's voice was enough to calm him down.

"Ok good. Now let's go. You don't want to stay here any longer than necessary do you?" Dean said and Sam desperately shook his head no.

On the way to the motel, Sam thought that not once in his life, not once, had he doubted that his brother would come to his rescue. And when he saw that Dean was looking at his every few minutes it only made him smile wider. He had nothing to be afraid of. His big brother was here.


End file.
